Je veux vivre
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Juego de Sombras - "Si había un enemigo al que no podía soportar era la incertidumbre. La duda. Sobre todo, cuando la duda traía consigo una situación de vida o muerte."


_Dedicado a sara_f_black, mi beta y mi compañera shipper._

Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre aprensivo. En su profesión no podía permitirse serlo, pero aquella tarde, en el depósito de cadáveres del hospital Saint Bartholomew, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ni todo el formaldehído del mundo podía cubrir completamente el olor de la muerte, ni todo el que había bebido podía borrar la sensación de tener los nervios despuntados, de ir a estallar en cualquier momento. Normalmente el bombardeo de la adrenalina era agradable, gratificante, mucho mejor que estar sumido en la quietud del aburrimiento, hasta que llegaba al punto en que la solución estaba tan cerca que podía rozarla con los dedos pero no alcanzarla. Entonces, todo se volvía insoportable.

Tenía muchos enemigos. El profesor Moriarty, por supuesto, la buena sociedad londinense, un par de policías de Scotland Yard, sin olvidar a Mary Watson, nacida Morstan, pero si había un enemigo al que no podía soportar era la incertidumbre. La duda. Sobre todo, cuando la duda traía consigo una situación de vida o muerte.

Estaba actuando a la desesperada. Él nunca actuaba a la desesperada. Siempre tenía un plan, por Dios. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de una sala repleta de mesas de disección, cuerpos descomponiéndose bajo sábanas blancas, líquidos que gorgoteaban hacia las tragonas del suelo, miembros, carne, muerte, muerte, muerte.

-Muerte- repitió, para sí mismo, en un murmullo. Era un nuevo reto. Nunca antes se había propuesto intentar burlar a la propia muerte.

-Exacto.- Hooper, el estudiante de medicina que se había convertido en su guía por las profundidades de la morgue (a cambio de una asignación mensual que necesitaba imperiosamente y que Sherlock le había ofrecido nada más estrecharle la mano, al ver los puños deshilachados de su camisa y comprobar por el pantalón demasiado ancho que no había tenido una comida decente en meses) le dirigió una breve sonrisa y comenzó su paseo entre las mesas.- ¿Qué necesita esta noche, señor Holmes? ¿Tiene en mente algún nuevo estudio en particular?

-Más o menos. ¿Qué me puede ofrecer sobre daño pulmonar?

-Mm.- Hooper tomó la etiqueta atada al dedo de uno de los cadáveres; acto seguido la desechó. Comprobó e ignoró otro más y finalmente se detuvo en el tercero.- ¿Qué le parece este?

Descubrió el rostro. Era un muchacho, recién entrado a la pubertad a juzgar por el ligero bozo que le cubría el labio superior y que le debía probablemente su escasa altura a una mala alimentación. Sherlock le tomó una mano. No se había equivocado, la capa de carbón debajo de las uñas terminaba de delatar tanto su pasado como la causa de su muerte. Lo cual no le demostraba que no era la persona a la que buscaba (eso ya lo había sabido sin necesidad de levantar la sábana) pero le daba una excusa perfecta para renunciar a ese cadáver en concreto.

-Nah. Sobre los efectos de respirar hollín ya se ha escrito mucho, ¿no cree, Hooper?

-Supongo.

El joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a detenerse, en este caso junto a un hombre para el que la sábana era demasiado corta y mostraba los pies por abajo y una calva incipiente por arriba. Sherlock negó de entrada y el joven estudiante hizo muestras de estar perdiendo la paciencia, pero se contuvo, y una idea pareció venirle a la mente porque de un momento a otro esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-Espere. Hace un par de noches nos llegó un caso de lo más interesante. Tuberculosis fulminante, la va a salvar de la incineración de milagro.

La. Había dicho "la". Femenino. Sin demorarse un segundo, se puso a la altura de Hooper y sin dejar que le precediera, apartó la sábana que cubría el último de los cuerpos, y esperó que el joven tomase su conmoción por la excitación de haber encontrado al objeto perfecto para sus experimentos.

Era ella.

No importaba que alguien la hubiera maquillado con cuidadosa y deliberada ordinariez. Si había reconocido a Irene (con el tiempo) hasta bajo la apariencia de un muchacho, un poco de pintura de mala calidad no iba a engañarle. Levantó los párpados para encontrar las pupilas dilatadas. El pulso era imperceptible.

_Vamos, Irene, pensaba que eras más lista que esto..._

-No le han hecho la autopsia- observó, en tono indiferente, si bien aliviado en realidad. Era otra posibilidad que había barajado que podía dar al traste con el plan. Pero no había sido así, y eso le hacía pensar que tal vez había alguna fuerza del azar a la que había que darle las gracias, después de todo.

-¿A una pobre prostituta tuberculosa de Whitechapel? ¿Quién iba a gastar recursos en ella? Nadie la reclamará, y dudo mucho que a alguien le importase por qué murió. Estuvieron a punto de llevársela a la facultad de Medicina, pero luego se descartó por el riesgo infeccioso.- El chico se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo.- ¿Sabe qué, señor Holmes? Tal vez no es la mejor idea que se lleve precisamente este...

-Tonterías, Hooper- respondió él. No tan rápido como para que resultase sospechoso, aunque había tenido que controlarse.- ¿A estas alturas va a desconfiar de mis precauciones?

-En absoluto, señor Holmes, pero quizá no debería...

Y siguió hablando, exponiendo razones, pero Sherlock no escuchaba. Había detectado una sombra de un rojo más oscuro, casi negro, disimulada apenas en el interior del labio inferior de la mujer. Una costra de sangre seca. Deslizó el dedo por encima. No, no era una simple mancha de sangre coagulada. Era una herida, esforzándose por cicatrizar.

Le costó contener un suspiro de alivio.

-Me la llevo.

* * *

><p>Lo había sospechado todo el tiempo. Y si él lo había sospechado, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, ella también tenía que haberlo hecho, y por tanto, haber tomado precauciones. La confirmación le llegó al ver que en, el caos ordenado de su laboratorio, había algo que había desaparecido.<p>

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Parecía imposible. Si bien las historias de enterrados vivos estaban a la orden del día, lo cual no decía mucho sobre la pericia del cuerpo médico, la piel de la joven era de una palidez casi azulada, fría como el hielo, y nadie podría haber percibido ningún signo de vida. No respiraba. Si le exploraba la carótida, o la cara interna de la muñeca, no percibía el latido.

La leyenda decía cuarenta y ocho horas, que, según sus cálculos, aún no se habían cumplido. Él no había tenido oportunidad de probar la sustancia en un ser vivo, debido en parte a la ausencia de Gladstone, y no podía usar el regalo de bodas de Watson, porque no se trataba del mismo caso, así que no le quedaba otra opción que fiarse. Como siempre, Irene Adler había elegido la opción más arriesgada y luego le había dejado a él correr con las consecuencias. Tendría una charla firme pero amable al respecto cuando consiguiera devolverle la consciencia, pero para eso, primero, debía devolverle la consciencia.

Le dio un último vistazo al cuerpo, envuelto torpemente en la sábana (bastante difícil había sido transportarlo hasta la casa, y providencial que la señora Hudson hubiera tenido que hacer una visita familiar) y alzó la jeringuilla, para dejarla caer con un golpe seco en el pecho de la mujer y apretar el émbolo, luchando contra la resistencia del líquido al salir. La retiró y contuvo la respiración.

No ocurrió nada.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde, sí. Si su sistema no estaba ralentizado al mínimo, sino ya completamente detenido, no había manera de que la sustancia reanimante fuera transportada por el torrente sanguíneo, haciendo todo esfuerzo inútil. Si hubiera prestado atención a las técnicas de masaje cardíaco que Watson había intentado enseñarle, sin obtener su atención, más de una vez...

Si por una maldita vez, ella le hubiera consultado antes de hacer de las suyas. Pero no, Irene Adler y su maldito orgullo, intentando demostrar siempre que iba un paso por delante de él. Claro que, de haber sido a la inversa, ¿no habría hecho él lo mismo?

Si hubiera conseguido detener a Moriarty antes de que ocurriera algo así. Había estado más centrado en el mecanismo propio del crimen, en la dinámica del juego, que del propio peligro que representaba. Lo había subestimado, y ahora el propio Watson estaba en peligro, con su esposa del brazo, ¿y qué esperanzas quedaban para la mujer que yacía inerte en su alfombra?

Sherlock Holmes siempre había creído que era invencible, que no tenía puntos débiles. Se equivocaba. Moriarty había detectado perfectamente cuáles eran sus puntos débiles y había ido a por ellos. Y no se lo merecían. Su único pecado había sido escoger el lado equivocado, haberle ofrecido a él su lealtad. De acuerdo, pues no pensaba dejar que volviera a ocurrir. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga al ver los párpados cerrados de Irene. Al parecer, esta vez el adiós era definitivo. No volverían a encontrarse en una de esas situaciones inverosímiles que tanto les gustaban. Dios, cuánto lo echaría de menos. Cuánto la echaría de menos.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y se inclinó sobre ella, dispuesto a besarla. Es lo que a ella le habría gustado. Era lo justo, después de todo. Un suave contacto con aquellos labios fríos, y una vida por delante intentando olvidarla, con una sola fotografía para hacerle compañía. Convertir en eternos sus períodos de ausencia.

Sus labios estaban a un palmo de los de ella cuando le pareció sentir algo, un leve soplo de aire. Lo habría tomado por una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero a él no le sucedían esas cosas. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a mantener su mente bajo control, a toda costa. Que una emoción o una impresión te llevaran a una conclusión incorrecta podía tener un resultado desastroso, lo que significaba que ese suave aliento cálido tenía que ser real.

Rápidamente, llevó dos dedos a un lado de su cuello. Y sí, ahí estaba, lenta pero fortaleciéndose, una pulsación. Contó treinta para asegurarse, cada vez más potentes y más rápidas, y rompió en carcajadas. Watson le habría calificado de histérico, pero qué demonios. Estaba contento. Estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, porque había conseguido burlar las intenciones de Moriarty. O no, se corrigió. De hecho, quien le había burlado era ella.

Alcanzó una manta para envolver sus miembros entumecidos, masajeándola para estimular la circulación y sintiéndose lo más cerca del papel de enfermera que había estado en toda su vida, sin dejar de observar sus reacciones. El movimiento de los ojos bajo los párpados, los dedos reaccionando poco a poco, un gemido saliendo de su garganta. Llevado por un desconocido arrebato de ternura, volvió a acariciarle la frente. Entonces, ella abrió los ojos, la mirada aún empañada por la droga. Hizo un amago de fruncir el ceño, tal vez al reconocerle a él y al lugar (y no tener la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí) e intentó humedecerse los labios. O al menos eso fue lo que él creía que estaba haciendo, y sólo cuando se disponía a buscarle algo de agua, la oyó murmurar unas palabras. La voz era tan inaudible que tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella para oírla, y cuando creyó entender algo, eran unas palabras en francés totalmente fuera de contexto. _Je veux vivre_. Quiero vivir. Tal vez no tan fuera de contexto después de todo.

Sin embargo, aquella frase seguía indicando, probablemente, que ella seguía bajo los efectos alucinatorios, más en otro mundo que en este, de modo que él se dedicó a tranquilizarla.

-De acuerdo, si vamos a practicar el francés, yo te diré otras dos palabras: _concombre zombi_- pronunció.- Es el nombre que se le da en Haití a la _datura stramonium_. Supongo que lo sabes, porque si decidiste tomarte ese compuesto es porque primero debiste darles un buen repaso a mis notas... efectivamente, causa una ralentización de las constantes vitales que puede simular la muerte. Pero también causa confusión y pérdida de memoria, así que tómatelo con calma.

No había tiempo que perder ahora con emociones como el alivio. Podría haberse dedicado a observarla y respirar tranquilo, pero quizá la opción correcta era intentar completar la reanimación con un sorbito de brandy y comprobar que podía incorporarse, tal vez no necesariamente en ese orden. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder. La supuesta donación del cuerpo a la ciencia mantendría a Moriarty engañado durante unos días, con suerte y teniendo en cuenta que estaba encargándose de otras ocupaciones, pero no duraría eternamente, por lo cual lo mejor era tener a Irene lo más restablecida posible y en un lugar lejano y seguro cuanto antes. Acababa de recostarla en el sofá cuando advirtió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-No estoy loca, Sherlock- murmuró ella, su voz todavía débil pero recuperando el tono inconfundible.- _Je veux vivre_. Romeo y Julieta, de Gounod. De ahí saqué la idea. Fuiste mi fray Lorenzo.- Cerró los ojos, pero dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara.- Es la ópera que estaba interpretando cuando nos conocimos.

-Me alegro de no haber sido tu Romeo o habríamos acabado muy mal los dos- replicó él, con naturalidad.- Pero eso no impide que estés loca. Se trataba de un compuesto experimental. Ni siquiera tenía perfeccionado el antídoto.

-Sabría que vendrías a por mí.

No, sin duda seguía drogada, porque de otro modo, nunca habría sido tan abierta con él. Qué peligroso, pensó. Le hacía sentir incómodo, en parte agradecido, en parte aliviado y en parte responsable. ¿Y si no lo hubiera conseguido? ¿Qué habría sido de ella y de su confianza, entonces? La incertidumbre era la peor enemiga de Sherlock Holmes, sobre todo, en las pocas pero perturbadoras ocasiones en las que desconfiaba de sí mismo.

Con un suspiro, se sentó junto a ella.

-Así que no me tienes por tan inútil después de todo.

-Nunca he dicho eso. Las grandes mentes piensan igual, eso es todo.

Todavía agotada, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él se quedó rígido como una estatua por un momento, sobrecogido por ese gesto de vulnerabilidad, de confianza depositada en él. Cuando le rodeó los hombros con el brazo se convenció de que lo hacía por si se le caía la cabeza y acababa golpeándose, nada más.

-Cuéntamelo- le pidió ella.

-¿El qué?

-Cómo lo supiste. Cuéntamelo.

-Oh.- Sherlock se irguió, satisfecho de internarse por terreno familiar, neutro. Seguro.- Moriarty me dio la mitad del trabajo hecho, eso he de admitirlo- confesó- al contarme que se había deshecho de ti durante mi visita. Un error de principiante, eso de querer jactarse de las fechorías cometidas.- O un intento de minar su moral, lo sabía, pero no lo dijo.- Después, todo fue cosa de comprobar el restaurante que visitaste, ver que había sido cerrado para una celebración privada aquella tarde, celebración que no aparecía en los periódicos ni había sido organizada por ninguna de las personalidades que, según mis archivos, podría permitirse un evento así. La ausencia del compuesto en mi laboratorio y el testimonio de uno de mis pequeños amigos de la calle hicieron el resto. En cuanto al cadáver, ¿qué mejor sitio para esconderlo que aquel donde nadie lo buscaría? Entre sus semejantes.

Existían muchas eventualidades, por supuesto. La incineración y la autopsia entre ellas. Y que el ataque respiratorio y la sangre en el pañuelo (que descansaba, como un tesoro, en el bolsillo de su chaleco) fueran reales. Sabía que había muchas cosas que podrían haber salido mal, pero no se lo habría perdonado no intentarlo.

-Suponía que habías sido lo bastante lista como para sospechar del té, sobre todo sabiendo que eso de poner sustancias en las bebidas es tu especialidad.- Él aún recordaba la botella de vino del año pasado, y ella seguramente también.- Luego descubrí que te habías mordido el labio para fingir que escupías sangre. Lo único que me sigue picando la curiosidad es cómo conseguiste beberte el compuesto...

-El frasco estaba escondido junto al pañuelo. Fingir cubrirme la boca y beberme el líquido, fue sólo uno- aclaró ella. Ya no sonaba tan débil como plácidamente soñolienta, lo cual debía ser una buena señal. Sherlock asintió.

-Y los trozos de la botellita se confundieron con los de las tazas rotas que arrastraste de la mesa contigua. Sencillo, pero efectivo.

A su lado, Irene había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Llevado por una vaga ola de inquietud, volvió a comprobar sus constantes vitales, para comprobar que todo iba perfectamente. Estaba agotada, nada más. Su cuerpo tenía que recuperarse del estado en el que había estado sumido durante dos días. Con suerte, no sería mucho tiempo. Era una mujer fuerte y así lo había demostrado hasta entonces. No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, puesto que Irene no era de su posesión ni nunca lo sería, pero aún así se permitió sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Si estuviera seguro de que su cansancio no era ni siquiera en parte fingido le habría dicho en voz alta que le había sorprendido. Lo habría admitido abiertamente. Pero era ella. Uno nunca podía saber enteramente cuándo estaba fingiendo para poder escuchar un cumplido.

Y de todos modos, no había tiempo. Le daría unas horas de tregua para que se recuperase, pero en cuanto cayera la necesitaba fuera, de camino a un lugar seguro (había pensado en confiar en Mycroft, pero no podía. Ni siquiera él debía saberlo). Él tenía mucho que hacer, y un tren que tomar.

No volvería a verla. Debía dejárselo bien claro. Se habían acabado los juegos para ambos, al menos mientras Moriarty siguiera merodeándoles, y probablemente también después, porque incluso si le vencía, alguien como él no se iba sin dejarlo todo bien atado. Así que tendría que olvidarla, como se había resignado a hacer, por un instante, cuando pensaba que no la recuperaría jamás. Tendría que deshacerse del pañuelo al igual que del recuerdo, hacerse a la idea de que la había perdido para siempre, con la diferencia de que él, y sólo él, la sabría a salvo.

Algo que tocar con los dedos sin poder tomarlo, otra vez.

Sin embargo, por muy frustrante que fuera, se trataba lo mejor para los dos. De todos modos, ni él era sabedor de su propio destino, ni podía leerse en las cartas de madame Simsa, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar lo que el futuro le trajera. En este juego sombrío que se presentaba ante sus ojos, ni siquiera él conocía el movimiento ganador. Si acaso, podía sacrificar al rey para alcanzar el jaque mate.

Tal vez Irene, en su subconsciente, tenía razón. Tal vez eran Romeo y Julieta, y de algún modo, ambos debían morir.

Pero aún no, se dijo. Aún no.


End file.
